The shadow
I had an event happen to me. And today I would like to share my event to the public. But you don't care. The tragedy is all you care about. --------------- My mother had just died and I went into a deep depression after that. My mom was my whole life I had no father,no brother, and no sister. I went to the forest just outside my town. I had a special spot in the forest t hat I went to when I was frustrated,sad,or depressed. The place was a pond with a miniature waterfall. But there was something very off about the pond's outline it was glowing a teelish color I thought this off but it didn't effect me at all so I just kept relaxing I went to the pond and I decided to splash it's water on my face. I pulled back my hoodie and I reached for the water. As soon as it was on my face I faced the water to let it all drip. Then I saw my reflection or rather the lack of. My face,and my clothing were replaced with blackness as if I was a shadow. I was freaked out when I saw this. It wasn't normal for my body to just be replaced with darkness. I hightailed it out of there to my apartment and just continued with my life. The next day even more things were off. My reflection for anything was replaced with a ghost like s hadow figure. Everywhere I went people would stare awkwardly at me. And it continued like that for the rest of the day. But the weirdest part of it started at night. At night while I was walking down the sidewalk I saw an old hobo in an alleyway. He widened his eyes as I walked past him. He said "No I thought they were all gone!" I looked at him and he was looking back at me. "What?" I said. "You are an unholy demon! And you must be stopped!" He lunged at me with a broken beer bottle trying to kill me. I pushed him into the road when he was attached to me. A car didn't see him and drove over him. The driver got out of his car swearing a storm. "Shit fuck oh fuck oh fuck!" he said. He said to me "What are you doing just standing there we have to get someone!" He started puking a black ooze all over the ground. I was frightened by this. He fell to the ground a lifeless corpse. I was terrified at this point. I had no one to comfort me. I was scared and alone. I booked it for my apartment building and didn't look back. That night I had an awful dream. People were getting slaughtered by torture machines. One person had his eyes hanging loose out of it's sockets tied to a chain and parts of his neck were torn off by chains. I woke up terrified of what I just saw. A few months after that I made friends. 5 to be exact. One night they were all at a bar and a shooting happened. All of my friends died in that bar. To this day I'm still sad that they died. That night when I heard that over the news I wept until I fell asleep. My only friends were now corpses with blood leaking out of them. Then the dream started again. But this time my friend were attached to torture machine. After I woke I couldn't take it anymore I just couldn't. My friends were dead, my mom was dead, and I had no one to look to. I went to the top of my apartment building and stood at the very edge. Then I just leaped off head first. After that it all went black then I woke up on the pavement feeling no pain. I felt a tickle in my throat and when I coughed to get it out blood spurted out of my mouth onto the road. I went to my apart room because I was confused and I thought I needed to rest. But as I was walking to my bed I saw an eye reflection in my bathroom mirror for a slight second. I backed up into the bathroom and instead of nothing I could see light reflecting off my eyes I pulled back my hood and turned the lights on and I looked up. What I saw was horrifying at first my lower jaw was hanging loose and my tongue looked huge. I examined it for a bit then I started to laugh. Hehehehe. My mouth looked hehehe silly. What a silly mouth hehehehehehe it's so funny. What a funnymouth a very very funnymouth hehehehe the funniest mouth I ever saw hehehehe I can make friends easily hehehehe friends for life hehehehehe. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life